What Comes from Time and Separation
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Allen has taken over the Noah and is trying to set things right but his depression and loneliness of being separated from his lover has begun to consume him. It takes the wittiness of two of his fellow Noah to bring the Brit out of his depression with a little game and a shocking revelation.


AN: Hello all my lovlies that have waited for an update from me! I do so apologize for my tardiness but I have had one hell of a time here in Japan . My old computer died and it took a while to save up to buy a new one and then I had to wait to get MS Word so that I could write properly and then I had to find time and inspiration to write _ But! My good friend just had a birthday and around that time I had a lovely Kanda/Allen inspired dream that she threatened me to write. I swear, there were knives and Mugens and other such things that were sharp and pointy held to my throat .

Anyway, this story is for my bestie and is a belated birthday present for her. And if it weren't for her, I would still be idling by awaiting my muse. So, without further ado, please enjoy my return to fanfiction :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of DGM, all belongs to Hoshino. The idea/plot/etc are mine but everything else is hers.

Contains the following: Seduction, love making, sexiness, Allen x Kanda goodness, and a death wish.

Hope you all enjoy~

**What Comes of Time and Separation**

The ticking clock echoed in the rather bare room as the silver-haired Noah sat at his desk reading and taking notes over the new 'family' budget that he would discuss tomorrow with the rest of the Noah. It had been six months since the Great War between the Noah and the Exorcists ended. Many had died from both sides and their memories only now lived on in the mind's of the survivors and the secret archives of the Bookman's mind. The survivors lived on with whatever lives they could muster. Lavi had moved on as Bookman's successor after the death of his predecessor and he very rarely kept in touch with Allen because of his busy schedule. Lenalee was helping Reever keep the Science Department together as they continued on working for the good of the world without their fearless leader. Komui had tried his best to protect his subordinates during the battle but he was no match for Cheryl. The sadistic Noah did an unthinkable thing and used Komui as a puppet to attack and kill his own people. The worst thing Allen could remember from the fight that would forever be engraved in his mind is the moment he had to decide to end Komui's suffering by thrusting Crown Clown's blade through his former compatriot and into Cheryl's heart. That thought was too much to ponder and still too near his heart to go into anymore thought.

He had heard that many of the exorcists that lived went back to their families or made some sort of living with the talents they had. However, some had no special real world talent and became wanderers and misfits for hire, doing random jobs wherever their feet carried them. Sure, the Church had given them penance for their work and time but it was barely enough to make a new life with since they had the worries, scars and torments of the past one hundred years to carry for life. One such person that had gone away was the ever sulking swordsman. Allen could no longer remember the last time he had heard from Kanda. Lavi had kept him updated for the first few months but then Kanda went off the radar and no one knew where he was. He had always been a loner but Allen figured that after their feelings had been shared that they could be together one day after the battle. But they had no idea the cost of defeating the Earl. The Noah bonds had to be cleansed and their leader replaced. So, Neah stepped up to finish what he had started with Allen's permission. This decision shattered what little hope there was for him and Kanda to be together but it had to be done as no one else could fill the Earl's shoes as leader of the Noah.

As these thoughts flooded his mind, Allen found he had long since stopped writing and now stared blankly out of the window. The silver moon lit up the bay outside the castle he now called home. The way the moon decorated the water reminded him too much of his lover's silky black hair, so he turned away.

As he did, a light knock at the door pulled him out of his mind and got his attention. Lulubell sauntered inside, closing the door lightly. Allen gave her a cold stare as he said, "Go away."

"Forgive my intrusion, but you stay in here all the time and hardly make time for the family. Tyki and I are a bit worried."

He turned back to his desk. "The only thing you're worried about is who gets the number one spot beside me. I'm telling you now, I am not the Earl and I will not run things as he did. So don't try your deceitful tricks on me, Noah of Lust," Neah now spoke, his temper showing through his bared teeth. A small snarl pulled his lips that warned his comrade to not push any buttons.

"My apologies, Neah, I only am really concerned about you," she tried to save the situation. Neah was right and knew too well how much attention the Lusty Noah needed so he was right to keep a firm barrier whenever she was on the prowl.

"I'm fine and you can tell the others that," Allen now restated.

"I still don't believe you. All you've done since finishing the purification is sit alone in solitude and darkness, answering letters that rarely come and stare out into the dark night. When's the last time you were out in daylight?" she asked as she closed in around his chair, her legs sliding up over his and her body pressing too close for comfort. "When's the last time you felt the heat of another person?" she purred.

His silver eyes glared at her. "You are not even close to what I want so don't start down this road, Lulubell."

"But you forget, I can be whatever you desire," she purred again. In an instant she changed form to a powerful dominatrix. "This your cup of tea?" He glared even harder; she smirked in response. "Or perhaps this," she said while changing into a helpless Victorian lolita.

He began to rise from his chair but she kept him pinned by entwining their legs. "Oh I know," she said. "It's this." In another instant she altered her appearance again; this time her body taking the form of his dear friend, Lenalee.

She had gone too far, and he, in anger, pushed her off using the strength of his Noah. "You go too far," he growled through a snarl, turning his back on the woman on the floor.

"Then this would take me to the 9th circle of hell then," she said through a deep, silky voice.

Slowly, Allen turned around. His eyes shivered as his body froze and the blood in his veins pumped with adrenaline. He was shocked in more ways than one and Lulubell took great interest in this reaction. She stood, dusting herself off but she wasn't really herself at the moment. No, she had taken on the form of the one thing that could get Allen's attention the most. Brushing back the long, black hair of the man she now looked like, she smirked.

Allen grit his teeth and clenched his fists as hard as he could, trying his best to restrain the anger rising in him for what she had done and to keep himself from attacking and ravaging the not-man standing in front of him.

"Get out now," the furious Noah growled. "And do not come back until I call for you."

Seeing the lust and anger in Neah's eyes, Lulubell knew she was on very thin ice. She took a breath and transformed back into her original self and left the room without saying anything further.

Once the door was shut, Allen paced the room. _How dare she! _He thought to himself. He abruptly stopped pacing and slouched down onto the edge of his bed, his hands holding up his face as his elbows rested on his knees. _Maybe I deserved that. I have been holing myself up in here drowning in memories and depressing thoughts._ Rubbing his temples to ease the stress on his mind, he looked up and noticed the time. He sighed, and, with a heavy heart, headed toward his shower to hopefully release some of the pent up stress that cursed his body.

About half an hour later, he emerged from the shower, steam billowing into his bedroom when he opened the door. He changed his clothes first and then had a small night cap of whiskey before heading to bed. He knew not to drink or rely on alcohol. After that incident with Cross when he was younger, he had learned that alcohol had a bad effect on him. However, tonight, he needed just a small dose of the poison to help him get to sleep.

He got into bed and pulled the covers up, closed his eyes, and tried very hard not to think about anything. It was harder than it seemed but he finally felt himself begin to drift off to sleep. He began to see vivid colors of a dream forming and was happy to know that he was close to that sweet other worldly escape. But then, out of nowhere, he heard a noise that sounded like a door opening and then closing. He supposed it was just his mind wandering in and out of reality before fully surrendering to sleep, so he paid it no heed. Even when he heard the soft footsteps approach his bed, he didn't move. Neah felt no threat and his Innocence didn't activate so, naturally he remained unmoved.

That is, until the force and weight of a body settling beside him on the bed roused him a little. He barely opened his eyes and could faintly make out a familiar shadow sitting on his bed. But because of the dim lighting in the room and his grogginess, he didn't care to investigate further.

"I told you not to come around me anymore, didn't I?" he muttered half asleep to the figure.

"Hmph. And when have I ever listened to any of your orders?" the silky deep voice responded as he pushed his body lower onto the almost sleeping Noah.

"This prank has gone on long enough, Lulubell. I told you that this was taking it too far," Allen muttered again as he tried to shift his body to the side and avoid the pressing figure. But he failed in shaking off the body above him.

"Just shut the fuck up, Moyashi," Kanda hissed as he pressed his dry lips against Allen's.

The warm sensation flowed through the Brit and roused him from whatever sleep he was about to fall into. He opened his mouth and let the swordsman inside; their tongues twisting and connecting together. It had been a long time since either had felt this heat and, though Allen at first thought he was giving over to the Noah of Lust, he knew who it was he was kissing.

They pulled away from the kiss just enough to feel each other's hot breath. Allen's silver eyes opened and met dark sapphire. "Yuu?" he whispered, his body shivering from the kiss.

"Baka Moyashi," the man said as he kissed his lover one more time. Allen cupped Kanda's face and pulled him closer, his fingers lacing through the man's long, silky black hair.

"But how?" Allen asked when they broke the kiss a second time.

Kanda scowled, disappointed and pissed that his Moyashi would rather talk right now than do other, more productive things. "Does it fucking matter how?" he seethed.

"N-no, but I'm just curious," Allen hesitated to answer because of Kanda's anger and because he was still a bit in shock that this was really happening.

"Then shut the fuck up and spread your god-damned legs," the horny man growled as his fingers slowly crept up Allen's shirt, his rough hands exceptionally warm against the Noah's skin. His lips pressed against the now bare skin and traveled up as he pushed Allen's shirt off. He entwined their legs and ground down on his lover's crotch, his hot manhood pressing against Allen's now hardened shaft and eliciting a lovely moan from the younger man.

"Mmm. Yuu," Allen almost purred as he felt his lover's throbbing cock. His hands traveled quickly down Kanda's back and made quick work of removing the thin black shirt the Japanese man was wearing. Soon, their bare chests rubbed lightly together and both men groaned at the long awaited contact. The Brit made no more hesitations and, using a small amount of strength from his Noah side, flipped his lover onto the bed. Kanda's silky raven hair splayed around him, creating an exotic and alluring scene for the man eager to be with his lover once again. His fingers slowly traced the scars left behind on his lover's chest from the long years of battle and finished by tracing the life-taking tattoo that the Order had burdened Kanda's body with many years ago.

"Oi," Kanda growled.

Allen smiled and leaned forward, his lips licking and nipping at the Japanese man's before consuming them in a need only lovers knew of. His hands made quick work and he pushed and pulled until their pants were thrown in unknown directions. Before long, flesh met sweaty flesh and created a friction that electrified them both down to their cores. Pressing their shafts together, the Brit slowly and softly massaged them both while kissing his lover. Kanda moaned beneath him and his hips pushed against the loving and tender hand now engrossed in pleasuring them both. Allen kissed down his lover's cheek, down his neck and up the other side, his lips nibbling and resting near Kanda's ear. His hot breath breathed low into the swordsman's ear. "I've never forgotten."

"Baka," Kanda hissed through a pulse of enjoyment. "Fuck now, talk later," he lovingly snarled.

The Brit smirked at the forceful attitude that he had missed and glided a free hand to Kanda's entrance. Slowly, he slathered his fingers with some pre-cum mixed with some of his own saliva just before pushing inside. Kanda growled beneath him as the pressure created a painful but lovely feeling inside him. His hands clutched at the sheets as he held in his voice, not wanting to let the Brit get everything he wanted at the moment.

"It's tight," the Noah pointed out.

Kanda sneered and looked up at the Brit. "If you think I'd let someone else do this, you're more fucking retarded than I ever thought."

Allen smiled. "You haven't since our last time?"

The raven haired man now glared at his younger lover but the look of malice was soon replaced with a flinch as Allen pushed further inside, eliciting a lovely coo from his lover. When he was ready, the Brit slid another finger inside, stretching the entrance as best he could and trying expertly to find that sweet spot. With a flick of his fingers, Kanda was soon gasping as his lover explored his insides. Allen had found what he was looking for and took his time massaging it and teasing his older lover. Soon enough, Kanda was doing what Allen wanted. His hips began to push down on the Brit's fingers, giving the sign that he was ready for his young but nicely endowed lover.

But Allen wasn't entirely ready to give in. He activated Crown Clown and used his belt to tie Kanda's arms above his head.

"Oi!" Kanda growled.

"Don't worry, Yuu. I'm going to send you to heaven," Neah smiled through Allen's face. His smile quickly faded as he took in Kanda's girth. His tongue slid slowly down, engulfing his lover's manhood and then teasingly slid back up. He flicked the tip gently before going back down. Kanda moaned more and more as his lover teased his front and thrust his fingers in his back. Before long, the Noah could sense Kanda was getting close to release; so he quickened his pace until Kanda's body writhed beneath him in pleasure. The height of his ecstasy soon came and he spilled his seed into the Brit's mouth, all of which Allen accepted. He swallowed every drop and licked his lips as he looked up at his lover's flushed face.

Kanda's sapphire eyes looked back through half open lids. "Untie my fucking hands Moyashi," he ordered.

Allen did as commanded and as soon as he was free, Kanda rolled their bodies over and now straddled his young lover. Before he could protest, Kanda was sliding himself down Allen's throbbing cock.

"Ah-mm!" Allen moaned. "It's still tight!"

"You're just big," Kanda complemented without realizing. He continued to push down and Allen moaned more and wriggled beneath the Japanese man, wanting to just thrust up as hard as he could. But that would hurt Kanda and he didn't want that. "Oi. Shut it already and let me fuck you," Kanda snarled as he slammed himself down on the Brit.

Allen hissed at the pleasure and watched as his lover moved his hips, his body gyrating back and forth slowly and creating a hot friction between them. This is what he had wanted so much for so long and now he was getting it. He was very worried earlier when Lulubell did what she did because he almost lost all control and jumped her even knowing it wasn't his real lover. He just needed this; he needed Kanda. Nothing else in the world mattered aside from this. For so long, he had resigned himself to a life of solitude, expecting never to be reunited with is lover, but now here he was and nothing could separate them.

All his thoughts vanished when Kanda moaned after thrusting himself harder onto Allen's throbbing cock. The pleasure was too great and neither man could contain their voices. Hot breath beat out of their mouths as lascivious moans echoed in the room. The Noah grabbed his lover's spent but still hard cock and began pumping it while thrusting himself deeper into the swordsman. The pressure and pleasure were almost too much to handle at one time. Kanda let the ecstasy fill him and he leaned over his lover, his lips teasing Allen's as his hot breath beat down on the Brit's face. His sapphire eyes pierced through his half open lids and the sensual and lusty look in his eyes was enough to make Allen come but he held himself back.

With a few more steady strokes, Kanda came again, this time in his lover's hand. He collapsed momentarily on top of Allen and this gave the Noah a chance to switch their positions. With ease and grace, he slid out from beneath the Japanese man and positioned himself behind him, pushing Kanda's chest toward the bed. Without any hesitation, he pushed his still hard cock back into Kanda's entrance and began thrusting once again. The swordsman had no time to recover and felt every ounce of pleasure from his Moyashi. He couldn't think of anything other than the moment they were sharing and let the Brit do whatever he wanted because, if he were honest, he wanted that more than anything and, by letting the Brit do whatever he wanted, ultimately gave Kanda what he wanted and it was always about what Kanda wanted so he didn't protest in the least when Allen took the initiative.

Allen moved expertly inside Kanda. He remembered everything that made the older man feel good and he used that to his advantage to send Kanda over the edge into a blind rapturous delight. With every thrust and every grind, Kanda cooed and moaned more and more, his hands clenching the sheets as Allen made love to him.

As he neared his own climax, Allen pulled Kanda up by his arms and rammed as deep as he could. It had been so long since he had had the man that he wanted to be as close as possible to him and plant himself as deep as he could. After a few hard plunges inside, Allen felt himself spill out into his lover. Kanda, at the same time, clenched tightly and came again on the white sheets as he felt his lover's hot seed spread out inside him.

Both men, having exhausted themselves, fell onto the bed. Allen landed slightly off to the side of Kanda, giving them enough room to catch their breath and so that he wasn't smothering the older and still volatile man. Taking their time, they lingered in silence to regain their senses and their breath.

Allen was the first to break the silence and move. He shifted up and reached for his robe. Kanda turned his head and glared at him through half open eyes.

The Brit smiled lovingly and bent over to kiss his lover's forehead. "Don't glare like that. I need to get some things to clean up with," he pointed out. "I haven't kept anything like that around since we went our separate ways and I highly doubt you want to stay like that over night," he smirked. A snort was all he received as a reply.

Seeing as how Kanda was content at the moment, Allen took the opportunity to exit quickly and quietly. As he entered the hallway, he felt the presence of one of his fellow Noah. He rounded a corner and met the owner of that presence.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lulubell inquired.

Allen glared at her, but softened his face a little. "I'll take back what I said earlier about you not showing your face around me but you must explain this now."

She smiled. "I told you. We are all concerned about you. We knew it was more than the ending of the war, more than the death of your friends, and even more than missing the ones that still live since you are now secluded from the world as a Noah. Tyki and I could tell it was something deeper because of our Noah's nature. We knew it was someone you loved or a lover that you needed beside you. However, we didn't know who. Seeing as how you wouldn't say anything of your past with the Order, we had to investigate from scratch. Finally, we were able to contact that obnoxious Bookman," she said while the two continued walking to Allen's destination.

"You met with Lavi and didn't tell me?" he half snarled.

"We had to do it in secret or else you would have thrown a hissy fit and locked us up inside the Ark," she pointed out. He thought for a second and nodded when he realized she was right. "Anyway, he was reluctant to talk at first and I tried persuading him but he wouldn't have my that kind of persuasion. So I gave up and went back to talk with Tyki. After that, he met with the Bookman and, well," she smiled devilishly, "let's just say you might be seeing more of that red head around here than you used to."

Allen thought a moment on her words and finally concluded the hidden meaning. He sighed. "As long as he doesn't piss Kanda off to the point of someone dying. He does still have Mugen and I would not want him to bring that out and neither would any of you," he pointed out. She nodded.

"I would think his time would be preoccupied anyway considering how close he and Tyki are now."

"Just, stop," he held up his hand. "I can't think about that right now."

She laughed.

They reached the linen and supply room and Allen grabbed what he needed quickly and began to head back to his chambers. The two talked a little more about the next day's agenda because Allen knew he would need to postpone talking with the Noah in order to take care of his lover and help him get settled. So he informed Lulubell of what was to be done until the afternoon family meeting.

Reaching the door, Lulubell bowed and began to take her leave. However, Allen stopped her. "Lulubell," he said. She turned back to him. "If Kanda was already here, why'd you do that earlier and try to tempt me into something like that?"

"Call it my nature, if you want the easy answer," she responded with a shrug. "But, Tyki wanted to test you first to see if you still loved him enough to be with him here. He is always thinking about the family these days and wants to make sure we don't do anything stupid like we have done in the past. Plus," she giggled, "the reaction and sheer death look that lover of yours had when he watched me tempt you was very entertaining for the Noah of Pleasure."

Allen sighed. "Of course it was. No wonder Kadna was acting weird when he first came in the room," he let out a heavy breath. "Is Tyki ok?"

"Oh, he's fine. He phased through the floor in time to avoid the tip of the blade; though he did find a few shorter pieces of hair which means he was playing it a little too close."

"Then tell him not to get around Kanda for a few days if he can help it. Same for you," Neah warned with a flash of gold in the Brit's eyes.

"Yes sir," she answered and bowed again before leaving.

Allen quietly entered the room and prepared what he needed before settling beside his lover once again. Kanda refused to move but the Brit knew he wasn't sleeping yet. He took a moment and let the sight of his lover fill his mind. Kanda's silky raven hair contrasted so well against his white skin even if it was covered in scars from the war. Every part of his body was exotic and it was very difficult to look at just one place. His silver eyes roamed from the tips of his lover's feet to the nape of his neck and stopped suddenly when two fierce, almost midnight black sapphire eyes met his. The Brit smirked and began to lovingly wipe his lover's body of the sweat and semen that had been spilled.

Kanda made no efforts to move unless he really had to. This was his time to be in charge and Allen knew full well that Kanda ruled this relationship most of the time. And it was in his best interest to always let Kanda think he was in control or else there would be hell to pay. Allen actually enjoyed cleaning Kanda because he was as content as a sleeping kitten and it gave the Brit more time to roam his hands over that sexy, exotic body. No one else in all the world had that privilege and Allen made sure to take his time and be as thorough as possible in his cleaning.

When he finally finished, he took the dirty towels to the hamper and dumped the small bowl of sullied water into the bathroom sink, leaving the bowl on the bathroom counter. He shrugged off his robe and slid back into his pajama pants before climbing into bed with the still naked swordsman. Again, this was a remnant of the past. Kanda never wore clothes to bed after they made love because it was too much of a hassle to put them back on only to take them off again the next morning. Allen never argued because he could snuggle and feel his lover's skin all night long, something that didn't happen every night so Allen took every advantage he could get during these such nights.

The Brit positioned himself just behind Kanda but gave them both enough room to breath and relax. He strummed his hands through his lover's long silky strands and thought of the millions of questions he had wanted to ask. But only one came out. "Why?"

Kanda didn't answer right away, but took a moment to decide whether to answer now or in the morning. And, knowing his Moyashi, it would be in his best interest to answer now because he would never sleep if he didn't since his lover was a very persistent and annoying Moyashi.

"Yuu?" Allen asked again, solidifying Kanda's point and decision.

The Japanese man turned his head and faced the Brit. "Because I couldn't fucking accept it. Because I fucking love you," he seethed through a flushed face, embarrassed that he had to say such a thing out loud. "Happy now?"

Allen smiled and cupped Kanda's cheek, his lips gently pressing against the other's angered and snarling lips. "Thank you," he whispered. Hearing those words was more than Kanda admitting his feelings; it was more than the man being there in that moment. Hearing Kanda say that meant that their fate was sealed and that there would be nothing now or in the future that would tear them apart aside from death. Once Kanda made a decision to do something, he stuck by it; it was, after all, part of his stubborn nature and something that Allen loved and hated about the man. Hearing this, Allen knew for sure that there was nothing hidden, nothing lost, and everything gained.

THE NEXT DAY

Allen walked through the castle on his way back to the study where he had left Kanda while he took care of some Noah matters with the remaining family members. He had spent the morning acclimating Kanda to the grounds and letting him get an idea of where everything was. The afternoon he had promised to spend with the family to discuss what would be done about certain matters for that month and who would and would not be able to go about in the city. Part of the agreement at the end of the war was that only two Noah at a time would ever be outside the protective barrier that Neah had put up to keep the Noah safe from the world. The negative effects on the world influenced and dirtied the Noah's soul so it was never good to be outside the purification barrier for long periods of time. That was something else he had to share with and show Kanda and it was the reason why Allen could never leave the castle aside from going to the Ark that hovered above the grounds and powered the shield over the castle.

He was reading over the budget that Wisely had edited for the family for the month and he heard a loud crash. He stopped suddenly and looked down the hallway that led to the study that Kanda was currently supposed to be in. He swallowed hard as he heard a loud growl and a door crush beneath the weight of something.

In mere seconds, he saw a flash of red as Lavi came running by as fast as he could, the same stupid grin that said he had done something he shouldn't have. He stopped behind Allen long enough to peer over the Brit's shoulder and say hi.

Before he could even say that, though, Kanda came around the same corner. His hair was in braids with pink flowers poking out of random places, he had lipstick on his lips and a bright pink blush on his cheeks. The anger that shot daggers through the hallway and would have frozen someone not accustomed to these spats was almost unbearable. Mugen was brandished and he ran with his full force toward the rabbit.

"You fucking baka usagi! When I get my hands on you, you are dead! I hope you have a successor ready to replace you because your life ends today!" Kanda threatened.

"I'd love to stay and chat but, you know, my life and all that," Lavi said to Allen through a big grin before dashing off down the hallway.

Kanda was almost on his heels but Allen activated Crown Clown and stopped the swordsman before he could leave the corridor.

"Oi!" he growled, his anger now turned to the Brit, as well as Mugen.

"Calm down Kanda, he was only having fun. And it's not like you can't just wash it off," Allen said calmly as Crown Belt quickly bound Kanda's hands from moving.

He glared. "Not the fucking point."

"True," Allen said as he put a finger to his chin in thought. "But, it has been a long time since I've talked with Lavi and there is a lot we can share and use to help each other in our positions. So I can't just let you go about slicing up Bookman for no reason."

"No reason? Look at me Moyashi!"

Allen sniggered. "Oh I am looking at you," he answered. "And if you don't want anyone else to see this, then you should forget about Lavi and just go back to the room and clean up. I'll talk to him and let you have a good swing at him later. I'm sure he'd rather deal with a black eye than deal with being dead."

Kanda fumed but couldn't retaliate considering he was now almost wrapped like a mummy under Crown Belt. "Whatever," he sneered and Allen let him loose only when he could sense the tension die enough for Kanda to not run off again. When freed, the Japanese man stormed off back toward the study that linked to Allen's bedroom and slammed the door in protest and anger. Allen sighed and deactivated his Innocence.

"You know, if he's going to be here, you need to explain to him that I will not tolerate this on a daily basis and that he will follow the rules of this castle," Allen said to the figure that came out of nowhere.

The man sighed. "I am sorry for that. He was supposed to be reading in the library but the twins leaked it to him that Kanda was here and the next thing I knew, he was gone and I started looking for him," Tyki replied. "I'll talk with him now and tell him to stop."

"I would appreciate that," Allen said politely. "Oh, and Tyki?"

"Hmm?" the man said as he lit a cigarette.

"Kanda gets a free shot so don't get in the way," Black Allen smiled.

Tyki exhaled and waved to the Brit in acknowledgement as he rounded the corner of the hallway that his red head had taken.

"Well, seems like life will be a little more livelier for a while, Mana."

AN: My final note here, I am planning to return to and finish my other stories. However, I need to take some time to reread what I've written and remember where I was going with certain things as my notes are still somewhere in America and I cannot remember the last thing I was doing with my stories. But fear not! I will continue when I can so please remain patient and keep all sharp things inside their sheaths until the time comes when one actually needs them to chase down baka usagi's and the like :)

~Miss K


End file.
